More Than Friends
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: This is a one shot on what we all wished had happened between Lucy and Ian after The Gracie Awards. All they needed was a hotel room and a little conversation before things would escalade.


**Ian's POV **

Tonight was the night of The Gracie Awards. My dear friend, Lucy Hale, was being honored the award of Outstanding Performance by a Female Rising Star. Lucy had asked me a few weeks ago if I would present her award to her because she was insecure about it and felt as if she shouldn't have been the woman selected for it. I have to admit it broke my heart when she confessed that to me because in my opinion if anyone in the entire world deserves this award it is Lucy. She works nonstop every single day and has accomplished more than you could imagine and she is merely 23.

Lucy looks truly stunning tonight. Her mid-thigh length dress shows her toned stomach and was driving me absolutely crazy. I have always had strong feelings for Lucy but I have yet to find a good time to step up and tell her. She's constantly busy with work and is trying to achieve some amazing goals and I was afraid if I were to tell her when it was poor timing that it could affect her professionally and that is the last thing I would ever want to do.

With that being said I have been at constant battle with myself all night with how I am supposed to act around her. We haven't been out like this by ourselves in a very long time. Every time we've hung out over the past several months her cluster of friends or the PLL cast was always there too. All night we have been glued to each other's sides and been talking nonstop. I know a part of it is because Lucy is really nervous about being here tonight but deep down I wanted to believe it was simply because she **wanted** to be by my side.

All throughout the night when we had been sitting at our table I couldn't help but stare at her flawless smile. We had talked the entire night until it was getting close to time for me to announce her award. Lucy's award was set to be the second to last so after she receives it we were to go backstage then have the option of returning to our seats or leaving. One of the member from the crew had just come over to our table to inform me that I need to head backstage to get ready.

"Are you sure you have to go right now? What if I trip and fall walking up the stairs or something?" Lucy whispers nervously to me when I excuse myself from the table.

I give her a reassuring smile with a slight grin. "You won't fall. You of all people know how to walk in heels so that certainly isn't an issue. If it comes down to it I will be standing five feet from you and I'd be glad to pick you up off the steps if you fall."

"Not helping. But if it looks like I am going to fall on my ass—."

"Then I will be right there to help you out. Don't overthink this Luce. Alright I should get back there." This time she doesn't stop me just nods her head reluctantly and offers up a soft smile.

Backstage was crazy. People were swiftly moving around to ensure everything was in order and everyone was staying on time when it came to speeches. I was currently standing in the wing of the stage about to walk out to present the award and I couldn't help but look at Lucy. I could tell she was nervously fidgeting in her seat so I decided to do something in hopes of easing her mind before she walks up here. I pull my phone out of my pocket and quickly type my message before my time runs out.

_Relax, Lucy Goose. You deserve this award. Everyone here would agree. Calm down and smile that beautiful smile rather than fidgeting. _

—_Ian _

I look back up at Lucy as I slip my phone back into my suit pocket. Not a few seconds later does Lucy open up her clutch and pulls out her phone. I watch pleasantly as a smile instantly grows on her face and she shines her 100 watt smile at the message. Her small but quick fingers type a reply then locks her phone and puts it back in her little purse. Unfortunately I didn't have time to pull my phone out and read the message due to my cue to walk out on the stage.

It was now or never. I take a deep breath, smile widely and walk out there.

As much as I had joked about Teleprompters not being my friend when it came to giving this speech, truth is I didn't even need them. I knew exactly what I wanted to say and how to say it without even needing to think it through. I stood on that stage with my eyes locked on Lucy's the entire time while I said my praise about her to the entire room of people.

Before I knew it, it was time for her to come up here and accept the award. I may have been wrong but from the looks of it I could have sworn I saw even the faintest tears in her eyes. Lucy made it up to the stage without any problems like I expected. She gave me one of her loving hugs where she squeezes me close to her so there wasn't even a centimeter between us.

Even though I had to stand off to the side as she said her thank you for the award I couldn't help but let my eyes travel her 5' 2" stature. Lucy was beautiful at any and every angle there is, no question. She makes a joke about me being the one who should thank her for asking me to accompany her to an event full of beautiful women but honestly I only have eyes for her. Yes the women here are attractive but not a one of them holds a candle compared to Lucy.

Apparently I had been so deep in thought I hadn't realized two minutes had slipped by and Lucy was finished talking. She steps back from the mic and I was instructed to show her off the stage to the back. I could see Lucy had a slight tremble to her so I place my hand on the small of her back faintly as I lead her off the stage. Once we were backstage Lucy turns to face me and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you so much for tonight Ian. I couldn't have gotten through this smoothly without you." Lucy says softly while keeping her left arm tight around my body seeing as her right was holding the tall, silver award.

"It was my pleasure Lucy." My emotions got the best of me and I squeeze her a little tighter not wanting to let go.

The intimate_—or at least what I felt was intimate—_hug lasts for only a few more seconds until her arm loosens from my back and I know it's now time for me to let my arms drop from around her body. When we pull back from each other our bodies remain in very close proximities. My mind had to be playing tricks on me because I could have sworn I saw Lucy's eyes flickering from my eyes down to my lips before looking back up at me. I was extremely thankful for the fact we were in a pretty private little nook backstage so there was no one to interrupt our moment.

"I have a room upstairs for the night since I knew the awards would run pretty late. Do you want to go upstairs for a bit? You could even stay the night if you want? It's a long drive back I mean and it's pretty late so you're probably tired but if not that's totally understandable." Lucy says in a rushed voice signifying she was nervous. Her cheeks had also become a light shade of pink to show she was somewhat embarrassed for spewing it out unsure of my response.

"I'd like that," I say softly while looking down at her.

Lucy's head instantly looks back up to mine at my reply and her face lights up when she registers what I said.

"Okay, let's go." Lucy replies, her voice just as soft as mine had been.

We make our way out to the main hallway and find an elevator. I lean against the back wall and watch as she pushes the button for the 17th floor then stands there nervously. Neither of us knew what to say so the entire ride up to the 17th floor was silent though it wasn't awkward in the slightest bit. When the doors open up Lucy walks out and heads to the right I follow suit right behind her. We walk all the way down to the room at the end of the hall then she pulls a room key out of her small purse and proceeds to unlock the door and push it open. We both walk into the gracious sized hotel room unsure of what to say.

Lucy sits the award down on the TV cabinet across from the bed then sits down at the foot of the king sized bed to take off her strappy pink heels.

"Why don't we make you a little more comfortable?" Lucy says standing up from the bed and walking over to me.

I involuntarily hold my breath when she comes to stand in front of me. Her delicate hands reach up to push my suit coat off first. Next she unties my tie and drapes it over the back of a chair with my jacket. She then unbuttons the top three buttons of my button down shirt and the cuff links.

"There we go, much better I presume?" Luce asks with a knowing look.

"Definitely." I nod my head in agreement.

"I know I have said this a lot but thank you again for coming with me tonight and presenting the award. I don't think I'll ever be able to show you just how grateful I am for you doing this."

"Don't worry about it, Luce. I know what it means to you and I feel honored that you asked me of all people to do it for you."

I sigh softly to myself when she turns to look at it then moves to stand in front of it and runs her fingers over it. I've never really seen Lucy insecure about things but for some reason there is something about this award that makes her feel as if she doesn't deserve it and I can't understand for the life of me why.

Seeing how we've been taking chances here and there with each other and Lucy just partially undressed me I hoped she wouldn't freak out if I were to stand behind her and rest my hands on her hips. I test the waters and do just that. Lucy doesn't even tense or anything of the sorts, if anything she leans her body back into me.

"Luce, I meant everything I said in my speech. This award is for you and no one else. Just enjoy the moment and the high praise you've received tonight rather than thinking it through a million times." I whisper lowly in her ear.

Out of my own personal delight I reach up to lightly pull on her hair elastic and slide it out of her hair so it was no longer up in a low ponytail. I love when her hair is down especially in curls.

"You deserve every word of praise and every award there is." I say to her truthfully.

Lucy turns around, looks up at me with a look of fearfulness and longing. Before I could question her on it and ask her if she was alright, Lucy stands up on her tippy toes and kisses me. At first I couldn't believe what was happening then I quickly kicked it into gear and kissed her back. Lucy moans lowly in my mouth when I gently squeeze her hips in my hands, press her up against the dresser so she was pressed tightly between me and the dresser. My hands desperately wanted to roam and explore her body but I knew better than to take such step without permission.

With her hands pressed up against my chest Lucy walks us backwards to the bed. I swiftly spin us around, wrap my arm around her waist and move her up the mattress until her head was resting on the pillows. Lucy grasps the collar of my shirt to keep me still in place. Once our lips separate we look at each other deeply.

"Is this really happening?" Lucy asks while panting slightly from such a passionate kiss.

"Only if you want it to." I reply without hesitation. If anything were to happen between us it is going to be 100% at her pace.

Lucy shyly nods her head and bites her bottom lip. "I want this, I want you."

After double checking she was sure we both shed down to our underwear and lay there kissing. I was in my navy blue boxer-briefs where as Lucy was wearing black lace lingerie. I run my hand across her stomach which is when I notice her little freckles for the first time.

"Why have I never seen these?" I ask curiously while running my thumb over each tiny circle.

"They tend to get airbrushed out of all my pictures in photo shoots." She shrugs simply.

"Well I for one like them; they're cute just like you." I say pleased with my new discovery then bow my head down to kiss each one. Lucy grins and runs her fingers through my hair as I kiss all along her stomach.

As I kiss her stomach I also learn she is quite ticklish too and I can't help but faintly tickle her smooth skin to emit a giggle from her lips. That sound was music to my ears every time I hear it. Once I have showered her stomach in kisses I move lower to her panties.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" I double check that this is really what she wants. I never want her to regret the things we have done.

"I am positive, Ian." Lucy smiles with glee and nods her head at me.

With her permission I slide her panties down her tanned legs then toss them over my shoulder out of the way. Wanting to remove her of her bra as well I run my hands up her sides then slip my hands under her back after she arched it for me to unclasp the lace bra. I try to keep myself calm as I pull the delicate little straps off of her shoulders and down her arms to expose her body completely to me.

"You are stunning." I whisper in pure astonishment at her beauty.

Lucy is flawless. I notice she squirms slightly under my gaze as I take in every inch of her delectable body. Her slight action makes my mind flash back to something I had read a couple days prior. One of her_—our—_fans had tweeted me about Lucy's latest Seventeen Magazine that she had done that I was unaware of so I went to the store to pick one up. When I had read her interview my heart had broken in two and sunk. To know she hasn't always been confident in herself and the fact that even in recent days it upset her troubles me to no end. Even though I have yet to tell her, I love Lucy with all my heart and I would never want her to think any less of herself. Which is exactly why I plan to spend the night showing her just how beautiful she is and how perfect her petite body truly is.

I lean down to place a lingering kiss on her lips that leaves her breathless then kiss down her body until I am settled between her legs. Her feet were flat on the mattress with her knees bent and her hands were anxiously fiddling with the pillow case under her head. I bow my head down to place a light kiss on her clit. Instantly she sucks in a deep breath and clenches her vaginal walls. I couldn't help but grin to myself if she is this sensitive by just one kiss to her clit imagine how she will react when I actually begin touching her and the real pleasure starts.

My left hand wraps around her thigh and gently caresses it while my mouth gets to work on pleasing her. I take her clit in my mouth and proceed to lick and suck it profusely.

"Ohhhh Ian. Oh my god. Oh oh oh mmmmm Iannnn." Lucy starts moaning out profusely.

Since she was wet enough I ease two of my right fingers into her to slowly pump in and out of her. I have to hold her hips down with my left hand throughout this oral experience due to her hips bucking and writhing all around. Lucy's hands were all over. Her hands were either simultaneously grabbing and massaging her breasts or they were tangled in my hair tugging on it desperately.

I hadn't stopped sucking on her clit even for a second since I started and I could tell it was driving Lucy wild. I speed up my fingers to trust even faster in her as well as adding an additional finger to make it three total.

"I'm going to cum. Good god Ian! Just a little more—oh yes just like that." Lucy begins panting heavily when I suck even harder at her clit and work my tongue to rub her profusely.

Wanting to test the waters a little bit to see what all she enjoys I lightly nibble on her clit while keeping up my other actions. Lucy all but screams in delight at the feeling and instantly cums hard. I happily lick up all of her juices that flowed out. She tastes incredibly sweet I don't think I could ever get enough of her special taste. I notice Lucy's legs had fallen flat against the mattress and her toes were still curled from such an orgasm.

"Are you alright?" I ask with humor in my tone and a wide grin on my face when I see her eyes are closed and she is deeply breathing trying to compose herself.

"Yes it's just, just been a long time since I've had… and good god that was amazing." Lucy's labored breath pants out.

I couldn't resist smiling in satisfaction that I have already pleased her this much by merely going down on her. Wanting to give her a couple minutes to cool down before we get to the main event I duck my head down to her neck and shower it in kisses. In the heat of the moment I decide to give her a little love bite on the side of her neck.

"That mouth of yours sure knows exactly how to pleasure me now doesn't it?" Lucy says rhetorically then moans shortly after when I nip at the crook of her neck.

"I like to think so." I mutter huskily in her ear then nibble on her ear gently causing her to giggle.

Lucy pulls my head back to hers so she can kiss me happily until we are out of breath. By the time our lips separate Lucy has removed my boxers and kicked them down to my ankles where I then kick them to the floor.

"Oh fuck." I curse to myself when a thought crosses my mind. My playful mood instantly gone. I sit up off of her and run a hand through my hair.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks panicked and props herself up by her elbows.

"I don't have any condoms with me. I hadn't expected this to happen. I mean I've always hoped and wished for it of course but I didn't think it would." I can't believe I finally manage to get the woman of my dreams only to have the moment ruined do to my unprepared state.

Lucy chews on her bottom lips for a moment before sitting up and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It's okay, we don't have to have one."

"Lucy I don't want to get you pregnant before our relationship has even begun." I instantly shake my head in denial.

"You won't. I'm on birth control and it will only be this one time. I love you Ian and I trust you completely. We'll be just fine." Lucy kisses me as a form of distraction and pulls us back down into our horizontal positions.

"Lucy." I say with worry that lust was clouding her judgment.

"It's just like you've been saying to me all night Ian; don't overthink this, this is right."

I allow myself to give in to her words and I quickly fall back into my sexual, playful mood. I look her in the eye to make sure she is truly okay with this decision and she confirms once more it was what she wanted.

With my erection in my hand I run it along her slick fold to tease her a bit. Lucy's eyes drift shut in pleasure the moment I start to slowly penetrate her. Inch by inch she takes me in to her tight, oven hot core. Lucy lets out a deep sigh of content when I was all the way seethed in to the hilt. She wraps her legs tightly around my lower waist as well as tangling her arms around my neck.

Once I know she is comfortable I begin to pick up my thrusts. Every time she would moan for me to thrust faster or harder I would until I was full out pounding into her at such a rapid pace that we both had a thin layer of sweat on our bodies. I had always imagined what making love with her would be like but this is just out of this world and impossible to describe. I have never been one to be head over heels or seen stars while making love but by god every single sex cliché is happening to me. Lucy has that kind of power over me and yet she doesn't even realize it. My head was buried deep in her neck while our bodies clung to each other and fought to unite and become one with each and every thrust.

Lucy's body was either very sensitive or else I simply had the special touch when it came to her body because I have already made her come two more additional times. I was very close to the end of my fuse and losing my ability to hold out on my orgasm the more her walls cling to my dick. My right hand fists the pillow that was resting under Lucy's head and I work my hips even faster at her desperate pleas of desire.

"Oh yes. Just like that babe. So fucking good! Just like that harder, please give it to me harder." Lucy cries out.

"I'm going to Cum, Luce." I warn.

"It's okay, come in me. Just don't stop!"

With her permission I couldn't hold on any longer it was far too hard. I clutch the pillow tightly in my hand and bite down on the skin of her shoulder meanwhile my left hand grips her thigh tightly. My hips violently thrusting into hers making her scream at the top of her lungs in bliss. The timing was perfect where we manage to cum simultaneously and ungodly hard. My body is frozen in place as I release myself deep within her where as Lucy is trembling from the extremities of her orgasm. Lucy's toes were once more curled and her legs were locked tightly around my body even after I collapsed on her after no longer having the ability to hold myself up.

"Let's get under the covers." I whisper lowly in her ear. I was beyond exhausted from our love making so I can only imagine out Lucy feels.

"I can't feel my legs." Lucy mutters in her dazed state.

I wrap a tired arm around her lower waist to roll us over so I was now on my back with her tucked into my side then manage to shift us under the sheets. Lucy's head rests on my chest just above my chest and her leg tossed across my waist. My right hand lay laced in hers on my chest and my left hand resting on her hip under the sheets.

We both lay here purely exhausted to no end and on the verge of sleep. Before I fall asleep, or Lucy falling asleep more importantly, I speak up.

"Hey Luce?"

"Hmm?" She replies, her eyes dropping.

"I'm not quite sure where tonight leaves us, but will you be my girlfriend?" I ask nervously.

Lucy's eyes quickly snap open and she looks up at me to see if I was kidding.

"Are you serious?"

I nod my head, worried for her response.

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend Ian." Lucy smiles widely up at me.

Our lips meet in the middle for one long loving kiss before neither of us could stay awake for another minute and we fall to sleep in the love of our life's arms. This is where we belong. Right here in our own little world with no outside prying eyes.

I finally got the woman of my dreams and I'll be dammed sure I don't lose her.


End file.
